


you’re one of the few things that i’m sure of (and i want you to unravel me)

by wdymthomas



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, but here we are, coffee shop AU, fight me, i was bored, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdymthomas/pseuds/wdymthomas
Summary: There are a lot of facts in this world and there is one fact that Penelope Park can’t deny: She’s falling for Josie Saltzman, the cute barista.





	you’re one of the few things that i’m sure of (and i want you to unravel me)

Penelope didn’t quite understand herself that well or how her brain worked. If she wanted to accomplish something that was the only thing she would focus on for days and days on end. She would forget everything else in the world and block out anyone who tried to get in her way. But, when she achieved it, it suddenly didn’t seem as important anymore.

It would be the same way with crushes. She would focus all her time and energy on one person till she got them. The girl would be a hopeless romantic, bringing flowers, and endless confident flirting. Yet again though, once she got them, it would be really intense off the bat then she would slowly lose interest and push them away.

She hated herself for doing it, so when high school finished, she made a promise with herself that she wouldn’t dare to lead someone on again. Once that promise was made she hopped on the first flight to Mystic Falls to attend her freshman year in, Mystic Falls University.

And that is how she found her self here, in a random cafe near her college, staring at the cute barista with the caramel eyes, rainy day smile, and the wind swept hair. Penelope can feel a crush developing just looking at her, she shakes her head with a small sigh. She just needs to focus on studying not on the pretty girl.

Some things are easier said than done.

Said pretty girl, who’s name Penelope does not know yet, is getting off her shift. Smiling at everyone she walks by until she gets to Penelope, her smile seems.. brighter. It took the girls breathe away and she couldn’t even function enough to smile back.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you before are you new?”

That was enough to snap Penelope out of her trance. “Uh, um yes. I just moved from.. New Orleans.” The barista smiled and nodded her head towards the door. “Well it’s tradition to take a random fact from the jar by the front. Hope you enjoy Mystic Falls.” With that, she walked away.

“I’ll be sure to do that..” Penelope watched her leave the cafe before releasing a breath she didn’t even know she was holding while dropping her head on the table. That was embarrassing. Penelope sat up and started to pack her things, throwing away her coffee cup with a deep sigh. She walked to the door and saw a jar labeled “Josie’s Random Facts” with a smiley face drawn on it. The short hair girl ran her fingers through her hair, sighing again. “Fuck it.” She picked up a shred of paper, reading it and a small smile showing on her face.

_Random fact #137: The Unicorn is the national animal of Scotland._

Little did she know. This would become her day to day routine.

Two months go by and everyday she’s going to that cafe to see the girl, who’s name she now knows is Josie. Today Josie isn’t working, or at least she thinks she isn’t, it’s raining and it sends her mind drifting to the girl. Rainy day smile. Caramel eyes. Wind swept hair. She sighed and leaned her head against the window, looking longingly out of it.

“Miss me that much, Park?”

The voice made her jump and accidentally hit her head on the window, making her wince. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Saltzman” The girl said, rubbing her head. There she was, Josie Saltzman standing there, giggling at the girl who completely slammed her head against the glass. She took a seat in front of Penelope with a small smile.

“Rainy day, your favorite.”

My favorite since you, is what Penelope would have said if she had the confidence actually say it. Instead she opted to just nod her head with a dopey smile. The taller girl just smiled in return, knowing Penelope is one of few words by now. She let’s her actions speak for her instead of her words. Josie was about to speak up but was cut off mid thought by Penelope speaking up.

“Why do you do the random facts?” Josie was momentarily taken aback by the question. It took her a second to actually answer, with a small laugh. “Sometimes those facts can bring a smile to someone’s face, sometimes it can answer a question people have always wanted to know the answer to. You never know what you could be doing for someone unless you try.” Penelope sat there in silence, taking in the information. She didn’t realize how much time passed until Josie touched her hand.

“Well my shift is about to start so, I’m gonna go get ready but don’t forget to grab a fact on the way out. Maybe it will answer a question rattling around in your head.” She patted the shorter girls hand before getting up, truly leaving Penelope alone with her thoughts. She knew she was feeling something towards the girl but it could just be obsession like the other times. She didn’t want to hurt herself or the girl who made rainy days mean something more to her. Without a second thought, she got up. Repeating the same routine she always does at the end of every hour she’s there. Picking up a piece of paper on her way out.

_Random Fact #362: Philophobia is the fear of falling in love._

Penelope couldn’t help but let out a small bitter chuckle as she walked out the cafe doors. She sighs and crumples up the paper into a small ball before throwing it in the trash. Ironic how that small piece of paper holds so much truth about how she feels towards Josie Saltzman.

When she finally reached her dorm, she closed the door and let herself slide down against it. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing deeply. Her brooding was interrupted by none other than her roommate, Hope.

“So are you gonna tell me why you look like someone just killed your cat or are you gonna do that thing where you close up and pretend I didn’t just see you in almost tears?”

“I don’t want to fuck up with her, Hope. I like her but what if it’s-“ Penelope was cut off by Hope throwing a pillow at her face. “Ow.”

“It’s a pillow, it didn’t hurt.” The red hair girl got up and sat next to Penelope, putting her hand on her knee and stroking it with the pad of her thumb. “You’ve talked about her nonstop for the past two months. I think what you’re feeling is real because back home you definitely wouldn’t have waited this long to make a move.” The girl reached up and ruffled the sad girl’s hair before standing up. “Go for it, babe.”

Penelope watched as Hope made her way to her dresser, pulling out a pen and a notebook. “Write how you feel about her and give it to her.” She watched the girl put the notebook on her bed before patting it. “Come on, you’ll feel better getting it off your chest.”

The next day Penelope came early so she could talk to Josie like she did the other day. Anxiety crashing over her like a typhoon, her breath hitching when she sees the girl she’s waiting for walk in. They made eye contact and that was enough to make Penelope want to stay but run at the same time.

She decided running was the appropriate option.

She got up quickly, leaving the strip of paper that she wanted to give Josie. Walking past the girl, leaving her standing there confused. “Wait Penny- and she’s gone.” Josie sighed and walked over to the table, her curiosity growing when she spotted a piece of paper on the table. Her heart skipped a beat reading it.

_Random Fact #874: I have feelings for you._

Penelope made it all way to her dorm, hoping to god that Hope wasn’t home. She was in luck today, she could break down in peace. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her self down. “That was stupid, that was so stupid. I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have left that paper.”

An hour later, she was sitting on her floor with her back against her bed. Her panic has subsided and she’s just been staring at the wall, trying to figure out what to do next. Then her phone lit up.

**Rainy day smile:**  
_Hey. I like you too._

**Author's Note:**

> so will this ever get an update? probably not but i have a new a idea for this and another story so it works out.


End file.
